Determination of virus structures including (1) Porcine parvovirus capsids. The aim will be to collect as complete a data set as possible in order to determine the 3 dimensional structure of this virus. At present insufficient crystallographic data is available to determine the structure of this virus, because we can obtain 3 or fewer diffraction images from each crystal. (2) Rhinovirus drug dependent mutant. Aim is to study the mechanism of drug resistance in rhinovirus. (3) Coxsackie virus. The aim will be to collect a complete data set and determine the structure, for comparison with other picomaviruses and to study its interaction with the host receptor.